


You're a sunflower

by Akilice (Aki_lice)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is Croix's fan, Charoix, F/F, brief mention of finneran, chariot is too good for this world, croix is bad at being a hero, she hates it but she tries her best, she's snarky and sassy, spidercroix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Akilice
Summary: Croix never asked for such power, not that she minded it. What she did mind though, was using it for Something as useless as helping people.But here she was, risking her life to save people she never knew, and would never know, just to keep her promise.





	You're a sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this and posted it on FF.net, and since readers recieved it well, I might write some more one shots, but for now, have this self contained one shot!

There was nothing as charming and exciting as swinging through Luna Nova’s buildings, especially after a long day of lectures and getting scolded by Finneran for not doing something.

“ _Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve been spending my time trying to save the city and balance out my life, along with trying not to fail my classes AND doing all the work you’re asking of me._ ” Is what Croix wanted to say.

She was too close to dropping the good person act sometimes.

It was an act, all of it. Even saving people.

She never considered herself to be a good person, just some unfortunate idiot who was stuck with powers that she couldn’t even use for her own benefit, because of a promise she mad.

If things were a bit different, she was sure she would have ended up like one of those villains she would fight on a daily basis.

She stopped swinging, and leaned against a wall when she felt her phone buzzing. She pulled it out of the small waist bag she had attached to her suit.

 **Chariot** : Hey Croix: You’re still coming over to help me, right?

Croix stared blankly at the message, before facepalming. She forgot that she was supposed to help her best friend with some of her classes.

She sighed and started typing.

 **Croix:** Yeah, I’ll be there soon.

She put away her phone, and let out a long sigh, before swinging again. That was a short lived break.

She was exhausted, and this was one of those days where she would wonder why she even bothered to save people. They’re going to die anyway, right? The villains won’t stop coming, or breaking out of jail. She could use these powers to climb to the top.

She decided it would be better to stop thinking about it, unless she wanted to lose her mind over questions of morality and duty.

She didn’t swing too fast, knowing that even at a slow pace, she could make it early to her friend’s house, and while she had a lot of work to do, the idea of starting anything right now gave her a headache.

That was when she heard a nearby cry.

Ah yes… with great responsibility, comes a greater headache.

She decided to keep swinging, telling herself that the police would be there soon to save the day. She has done her share.

No one even liked spider-woman, so, they wouldn’t mind if she didn’t show up, right?

Everything will be fine.

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”_

She panicked as she forgot to shoot the next web. She quickly shot it, and landed on one of the buildings’ walls, panting.

_“Don’t die, Chariot… please.”_

Croix closed her eyes.

_“This is all my fault.”_

The memory flashed back before her eyes, the image of a dark alley, of her pressing her hands against the bullet wound, trying to stop the bleeding, her panicked cries for help.

She groaned, and leaped forward, heading towards the source of the noise.

It was a few buildings away. The mall was surrounded by police cars, and the cops couldn’t go inside. She hung to the building in front of it, and used her lenses. They zoomed in on the building, and she could make out what was happening inside.

A couple of thugs were holding the people hostage, and they were well armed.

Spider-woman leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. She needed to be careful about this, one wrong movement and a life could be lost there.

She made her way to the windows, making sure to get in as stealthily as possible. Once she was inside, she carefully studied the situation. There were about four men, in different positions. Two were pointing their guns at the hostages -They were all on their knees, hands above their heads-, while the other two were watching the entrance.

This seemed easy enough, all she needed was to disarm them quickly.

She shot her webs, quickly pulling away the first two’s guns, before sticking them to the ceiling. The two guarding the door looked up in confusion, before pointing their weapons at her. She rolled her eyes, before snatching them as well.

She then jumped down, kicking one of them in the face, before turning to the the remaining thugs, smirking underneath her mask.

“You’re having a party here and didn’t invite your neighborhood spider-woman? I’m hurt.” She mockingly placed her hand on her chest, and looked down.

The nearest one to her tried to punch her, but her senses warned her just in time, allowing her to block it. She tightened her grip on his fist.

“Aw, you punch like a little girl.” She gently patted his shoulder, before pulling him by the arm, turning him around, and throwing him at the other guy. “And you’re really light, wow dude, have you been eating well?”

“You bitc-” She threw a web at the last guy’s mouth, then at his hands and feet, watching him fall to the ground.

“Language sir! What would the children think?” She shook her head in fake disappointment.

She watched as the cops filled the place, making sure everyone was safe and sound. She decided it was time for her to leave, but a small hand tucking her suit stopped her.

She turned in surprise, and looked down at a young girl, she had red eyes, and short brown hair. She smiled at her brightly, perhaps too brightly.

“Thank you, spider-woman! You’re my hero!” The kid grinned, and the lilac haired woman didn’t know what to say. She never knew what to say around children, but the worst part is that she wasn’t used to being thanked as spider-woman.

She rubbed her neck awkwardly, before patting the kid’s head.

“You’re welcome, kid.”

She started swinging again, this time filled with more confusion than earlier. While her early thoughts were about her pointless this whole thing was, the current ones kept focusing on the child, and her words of gratitude.

Sighing, she finally dropped next to Chariot’s house, and quickly took off the suit, somewhere where she knew no one could see her.

She tucked it into her bag -she webbed it against one of the buildings and had to remember where it was before picking it up again-, fixed her hair, and took a deep breath.

She knocked on Chariot’s door, and heard a muffled ‘coming!’, before a loud noise followed it. Croix could only assume that her friend broke something, again.

Friendly neighborhood spider-woman, and friendly neighborhood furniture destroyer Chariot du nord.

Yep, that was them, the inseparable duo.

“HI!” Chariot opened the door, and threw herself at her, hugging her.

“Chariot, what did you break this time?” She asked, hugging back, and gently stroking her best friend’s long red hair.

“Oh, you know, just knocked the coffee table.” Chariot chuckled, and pulled away. “Come in, I’ll make us some coffee, and you better help me understand this thing before tomorrow.” She said, walking away.

“Yeah, yeah.” Croix rolled her eyes, smiling. That smile however, turned into a frown, as she watched the redhead limping away. Her eyes drifted to the cane, resting against the wall.

_She heard a gunshot, and she rushed to see what happened. It was dark, these streets were emptier than usual, and it only made them more dangerous._

_Was someone shot? Are they dead? Are they okay?_

_She found herself in a dark alley, and her heart was racing as she heard a woman whimper, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood._

_Her eyes widened, when she realized who it was._

She ran a hand through her hair, before walking inside. She tried to make herself comfortable, since she has been to this place many times. She and Chariot have been friends for many years now, best friends even.

They meant the world to each other.

_Croix stared at Chariot’s motionless body, in that hospital bed. She looked horrible. Her skin was so pale. When she held her hand, it was cold._

_Croix felt like she was losing everything, and if Chariot were to die, she had a feeling she would lose herself._

“Here it is.” Chariot brought two cups of coffee, and a few treats with them. She put them on the table, before sitting next to Croix, who was staring at the redhead’s notes. “I’m sorry I made you come all the way only to help my study. You already have a lot on your plate.” She apologized, before smiling warmly at the emerald eyed woman.

Croix’s features softened, as she tucked her best friend’s hair behind her ear, a gesture that made the latter lean into her touch and smile widely.

“I’m here because I want to, so don’t worry about it.” She said. “I’ll do anything for you.” She wanted to say.

_She pushed the man against the wall, furious, vengeful._

_Chariot can never perform again, she would always have an issue with her leg._

_She will never recover._

_All because of this man._

_He stared back at her in fear, and for the first time, she had a clear view of his face._

_She saw him before. He stole something, and he ran past her, and she was asked to go after him and she refused._

_She could have, and she refused._

_Chariot lost her dream, and it was her fault for not taking action._

_Croix stared back at him, and raised her fist._

_The man was later found unconscious, alive, but barely. She beat him up, messed him up, and she knew he deserved it._

It’s been a few hours, so the two decided to sit on the couch, and watch tv, while chatting about their lives.

Chariot did most of the talk. Croix wasn’t too talkative, at least not when it didn’t involve one of her projects or inventions.

She loved listening to her friend though.

She loved the sound of her voice, now more than ever.

A month ago, she didn’t know if she would ever hear it again.

_“I promise you Chariot, this won’t happen again.” Croix held her unconscious friend’s hand, crying. She kissed her knuckles, and held her hand close to her heart. “This was my fault, I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry.”_

Croix was exhausted. She tried not to show it, and she tried to keep Chariot out of the loop to protect her. She wished so many times to tell her about her dilemma, about the burden of being a ‘hero’, but was it worth it?

She found herself starting to doze off, her head resting on Chariot’s shoulder, who gently played with her hair, humming.

The redhead smiled softly, when she finally heard her friend snoring. At least now they wouldn’t have to argue about her going all the way home just to sleep, when she could at least rest here.

After a while, she moved away, gently placing Croix back on the sofa, and left to get her a cover.

When she came back, she noticed the older woman’s bag on the ground, with something black sticking out of it.

Sighing, Chariot made sure to cover her friend first.

She then moved towards the bag, tugging the mask in.

“You idiot, keep that up and everyone will know who you are.” Chariot muttered to herself, before sitting next to the sofa, placing her hand on Croix’s. “I’m sorry you have to do all that on your own.” She said, before kissing her forehead.

_“I’ll protect you, no matter the cost.”_

“Thank you.”


End file.
